Danny Jamiessri
by Alex Doggett
Summary: Summary: When children keep appearing dead, how will Booth and Brennan take it? Who is Danny Jamiessri? And why oh why is Zack dancing to hip hop on the bar table? Find out in here!


_**Title: Danny Jamiessri**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Summary: When children keep appearing dead, how will Booth and Brennan take it? Who is Danny Jamiessri? And why oh why is Zack dancing to hip hop on the bar table? Find out in here!**_

_**A/N: This is my first story, so please be kind when reviewing, if you review. **_

_**Disclaimer: Looks around. Nope, Bones still isn't here, just a computer chalk full of Bones things. And an obsessed fan plotting to take over Bones. I'm thinking arial attacks would work best… but I don't know… I'll tell you how it goes.**_

"Booth." Booth answered his phone, one hand on the wheel of his SUV. "Hello Sir… yes… sure… no problem… right away sir… thank you." Booth hung up his phone and immediately turned around in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going Booth?" Brennan asked, wondering why they had suddenly stopped going to the lab. She had bodies waiting for her there. Then she realized it must be another case.

"A body was found in a warehouse not too far from here. Cullen wants us to go ad check it out." He explained. Brennan sighed, she wasn't going to get much work done on anything else at this rate.

When they arrived at the scene, Brennan walked over and snapped the latex on her hand. Picking up a bone and examining it carefully, Brennan stated "Female, approximately 13 to 16 years of age. I can't be sure until I examine the bones more carefully at the lab. I'd say she's been dead around three to four months, judging by the state of decay." Turning to one of the CSI techs she said "Make sure to get a few bug and sediment samples for our entomologist."

The tech nodded and walked off.

By the end of the day, Angela had started on the facial reconstruction, Hodgins was busy studying samples from the crime scene, and Brennan had gotten more detail from the bones.

They determined it was a 15 year old teen girl, most likely lived in this area, around five foot five. Booth had been yelled at by Cullen five times, Hodgins and Zack were giving each other the silent treatment, and Brennan was sighing something about male stupidity.

Angela came out of her office with a pad of paper in her hands. She handed it to Brennan. It showed a beautiful teen girl, her long black hair flowing onto her shoulders, a few wisps of hair in her face. Brown eyes stared at something in the distance, and Booth felt a tugging at his heart at the thought of this beautiful girl dying at the hands of some cold blooded killer.

They were about to leave and go to Sid's for a drink when Angela came in accompanied by a teenage girl who looked around the same age as the victim.

"This girl's looking for Zack." Angela explained, a questioning tone evident in her voice.

Zack stood up. "Yes?" He asked, brows slightly furrowed. The girl looked down. Zack frowned, then seemed to have an idea. "Do you want to talk in my office?" The girl nodded. Zack led her down the steps to his small office. They walked in and he shut the door behind him.

"Why is some kid looking for Zack?" Hodgins asked Angela.

She shrugged. "The girl was sitting on the front steps, and when I asked her if she needed help she asked for a Dr. Addy, so I asked Zack Addy? I led her here when she nodded. Maybe she knows him?"

Booth shook his head. "Zack didn't show any signs of recognition. If he knew her, he wouldn't of been as professional as he was with her. Plus, she probably wouldn't of asked for 'Dr. Addy' if she knew him personally. Unless she just met him through a previous investigation…"

At this point, he and Angela realized the other two weren't paying attention. Instead, they were watching the computer screen. Walking over to it, Booth noticed that it was Zack's office. He and the girl were conversing.

"ck Addy," She said.

"Did he tell you why?" Zack asked, his tone appeared light, but to someone who knew him it was obvious that he didn't believe whatever story she'd had.

She nodded. "He told me that she was pretty, despite the scar under her eye. He wanted me to ask you if you wanted to see her again."

_**A/N: So did you like it? I expect to have somewhere around 5 or 6 chapters, but maybe longer, depending. Anyways, this is my first story so please review!**_


End file.
